The Kitsune Amaya
by blackfire93
Summary: Amaya falls in love with a guy who ends up getting engaged to her older sister. Heartbroken Amaya corners him and give him her first kiss before she run's away from home, later finding out that the family she thought was her's wasn't and she is actually a kitsune. 50 years pass and Amaya mourns the loss of the man she loves only to find someone with his face staring at her from...


**The song is called, 'How to be a heart-breaker' by MARINA & THE DIAMONDS This is a ONESHOT. ENJOY and review.**

 **Diary,**

 **Let me tell you the story of how I finally found my other half, and he turned out to be the one man I had loved for many years, even before I knew what I was. It all started when…**

I took a deep breath steadying my nerves, tonight was the night I was going all out. I had fallen in love with my music teacher when I had been thirteen however he had been in an arranged marriage to my older sister so I had run away from my home not able to watch them get married. However before I had left I went and found Kurosu, I cornered him in the music room and kissed him, wanting him to be my first kiss before I told him that I loved him and that I hoped he was happy then I ran out and never looked back.

I found out on my sixteenth birthday what I was and that I was definitely NOT related to the family that I had thought was my own. I had went to question them but they had moved and I had no knowledge as to where. I had mourned his death and theirs as well after fifty years as I knew humans rarely lived for that long. I finally decided to give up my love for him, I knew that I couldn't bring back the dead but oh how I wished I could. That's why I was here at this Academy that mixed vampires and humans and about to go on stage having signed in as a senior girl from the school, which was easy to do seeing as how I am a Master of Illusions and Magic after all having eight of my nine-tail's. _"Wait I'm getting off track."_ I thought shaking my head to focus on what I was about to do.

I heard a very un-enthusiastic boy give my introduction just as he had given the other fifteen girls who had decided to sing for the Talent Show that was thrown every year for the seniors of the school. I confidently walked onto the stage, the sight of me had everyone's attention as the ball-room fell quiet. I let my eyes wonder the room until I found someone I had long thought dead, I almost froze before remembering where I was and that he had to be a descendent of the man I loved. All the same as I nodded my head to the band, I kept my turquoise and silver eyes locked onto his hazel eyes which I could see were filled with curiosity I couldn't help but think about how my looks had changed in the past two hundred years. My thick white hair which had fallen down past my hips back then was presently cut into a stylish pixie cut and had violet highlights, my pale skin from constantly having to stay inside had changed into a beautiful golden tan as soon as my magic made itself known, my stick like body had filled out extremely well and I had grown from my short 5 foot height to 5'11 all in all the only thing about me that had stayed the same was my sarcasm, dark humor, eye color, my voice and my taste in clothes.

Right now I was wearing a cut shoulder long sleeve black dress that faded into a smoky grey color it fell to the floor and showed off little teasing glimpses of some of my tattoos which were forbidden on girls of high-society or 'good girls'. I was wearing black silk thigh high stockings that could be seen from the slit that ran up the left side of my dress to the center of my thighs and bright red high-heel shoes that gave me at least four inches in height. I went easy with my jewelry wearing a red and black dragon that twirled through each of my five piercings in my left ear and a simple silver cross in my right ear. It was the same silver cross that Kurosu had given me for my thirteenth birthday when I had gotten my ear pierced against the wishes of my parents. I nodded to the band using my magic to have them play the music I wished although I let them think they were doing it on their own, than I began to sing keeping my eyes on the one who looked so much like the love of my life.

" _ **Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
Rule number two, just don't get attached to,  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you**_

 ** _This is how to be a heartbreaker_**  
 ** _Boys they like a little danger_**  
 ** _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_**  
 ** _Singing I lo-lo-love you_**

 ** _How to be a heartbreaker_**  
 ** _Boys they like the look of danger_**  
 ** _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_**  
 ** _Singing I lo-lo-love you_**  
 ** _At least I think I do!_**

 ** _Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._**

 ** _Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek_**  
 ** _But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat_**  
 ** _Rule number four, gotta be looking pure_**  
 ** _Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more_**

 ** _This is how to be a heartbreaker_**  
 ** _Boys they like a little danger_**  
 ** _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_**  
 ** _Singing I lo-lo-love you_**

 ** _How to be a heartbreaker_**  
 ** _Boys they like the look of danger_**  
 ** _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_**  
 ** _Singing I lo-lo-love you_**  
 ** _At least I think I do!_**

 ** _Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._**

 ** _Girls, we do, whatever it will take_**  
 ** _Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break_**  
 ** _In two, so it's better to be fake_**  
 ** _Can't risk losing in love again babe._**

 ** _This is how to be a heartbreaker_**  
 ** _Boys they like a little danger_**  
 ** _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_**  
 ** _Singing I lo-lo-love you_**

 ** _How to be a heartbreaker_**  
 ** _Boys they like the look of danger_**  
 ** _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_**  
 ** _Singing I lo-lo-love you_**

 ** _Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._**  
 ** _At least I think I do!"_**

At the end of my song I gave a bow before using some fox-magic to create a color cloud taking me out of their line of vision and used my speed to leave the ball-room completely I stopped by the water fountain. The sparkling water in the full moon light called me and not one to resist I pulled off my shoes and jumped onto the edge of the water fountain, easily dancing on the small edge as I moved around the water fountain before with a laugh I jumped up into the air and flipped myself in the air so I was now balancing on the top of the dolphin that was pumping out the water. "Kurosu." I whispered to myself as I thought about the man I had seen inside the ball room. I tilted my head backwards staring at the full moon and I couldn't hold back the tear's that trickled down my face I couldn't hold back my mournful sob that I had managed to lock away for the past one-hundred and fifty years.

Tears were sliding down my face but it was impossible to tell I was crying at the rain poured down gently tapping my lifted face before running down my chin and down over my throat into my already soaked clothes. I didn't realize it but at some point during the time I was lost in thought two things happened, I was joined by another and I let my human guise fade. A quick intake of breath alerted me to those two facts and I immediately turned my attention on the heartbeat that started to race. Pulling my lips back to show my pointed canine's as I growled deeply from my throat letting my tails flare out behind me as my fingernails sharpened into strong razor sharp claws.

Then my golden fox eyes fell on the face of the person and I stopped mid-growl as I stared at the familiar face. "You shouldn't be here." I told him trying to force myself to remember that this man wasn't the man that I had fallen in love with and I had almost succeeded until he spoke saying only one word, "Amaya?" I jumped down from the water fountain and had my arms around him, my face buried into his neck as I breathed in his scent within a heartbeat after hearing my given name, one I hadn't heard in two hundred years. "Kurosu Kaien Rijicho." I whispered in his ear and felt his body shiver in response, weather it was to my warm breath, his full name or the way in which I said it I didn't know. All I knew and cared about was that the man I thought I had so long ago lost was alive and in my arms.

I pulled back and could not help but place both hands on his face and kiss him firmly, I pulled back after a few seconds realizing what I had done. However after a seconds hesitation he pulled be back towards him and grabbed my face with his hands and kissed me. I was surprised and slightly shocked but I took advantage of it as I gently sucked his lower lip then bit it his mouth opened slightly and I explored his mouth gently at first but then passion and lust took over. I don't know how we managed to find a room but we did and that night I finally became one with my mate, my other half.

 **That of course is the beginning of my life. I am presently (mostly) living with Kurousu whom I only call that name in private as he goes by Kaien now. I love how his eyes show his lust and love for me when I call his first name. Also his two adopted children who are in love are adorable and since I helped Zero out a little he grudgingly respects me. I have to admit I really dislike Kaname and I am glad that Yuki chose Zero after I un-blinded her eyes and removed Kaname's pheromones. She was so ticked at him that she actually hit him, I haven't seen him come near either Yuki or Zero since. She can be quiet fierce when she care's for someone...Anyway I am being sidetracked. Right now I am trying to find a good way to tell my lover that I am pregnant and being a kitsune I am likely to have more than one cub. Not to mention I will be pregnant for a shorter time then human women and the cubs will come out in their fox form and most likely stay that way until around four months which is when their human form will likely take hold. At least this is the information that I have managed to scrap together as kitsune's seem to be a very rare breed as I have only ever seen one other and she was a three tailed vixen who turned and ran away at the sight of me. Anyway diary wish me luck!**


End file.
